


Bliss

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 23: Rimming, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst in heat, Tony sits over Loki's face so he can eat him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiya-Tina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saiya-Tina).



> [ Her tumblr.](http://www.saiya-tina.tumblr.com)

* * *

.

**Day 23 - Rimming:**

 

* * *

**.**

 

"How sated are you, now?"     

"Mm," Tony smiles, lying on his stomach with his bare arms pillowing his head, "Not enough." Loki smiles back, leaning closer from where he lies beside, placing a hand over Tony's thigh and squeezing, "Wait. Not there."

Rolling them over, Loki looks down at him now, his teeth glinting in the dim light of the room as Tony pants beneath him, hands braced either side of his chest, "Why? Too sore after all this? _Tsk._ Poor pet."

"'Pet' gets you kicked out, remember." Before Loki can reply to that, he's kissed anyway, and it deepens the longer that they press together, moaning and sliding their bodies as one. "But that _does_ depend on what kinda mood I'm in." Licking at his bottom lip, Tony's tongue slides in afterward, curling over Loki's as he sighs into his mouth, "And yeah, you're right. Too sore for the moment."

"But you are still not sated."

"But I'm still not sated." He kisses him again, his eyes lowered and dazed, lips swollen enough to still look red in the candle-light.

Rolling them over again, Loki grins at the surprise on his face, lifting him just a little more by pulling his knees up, "Sit above me, then. Let my _mouth_ soothe you enough until you _are_."

"Huh" Blinking, Tony shifts over him, his eyes darting between both of Loki's to see if this was a trick or not. " ... seriously?"

"I've heard my tongue does wonders."

"Yeah, and I'd agree but your _ego_ doesn't need any more feeding." Standing over the bed, and losing his balance only once before bracing against the headboard, Tony aligned himself, "You sure you want me here when I'm in heat?"

"I love you when you're in heat."

"Ha," He snorts, kneeling now, his thighs bracketing Loki's face, "Probably the only person _ever_ who's said that to me." He pauses then, chewing his lip to show his uncertainty, "You sure about this, Loki?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"What about breathing?"

Gripping his ass now, Loki massages with his fingers and nudges him a little higher up, "Let me worry about that." Nipping at the skin between his thighs with his teeth, he smiles as Tony hisses, "There is no greater sound than hearing an Omega in bliss. Let me give that to you, because hearing _you_ is so much _more .._."

"Your tongue can obviously do a lot more than lick, huh." Loki only smirks, opening his mouth to answer, but he doesn't quite manage to before Tony's slid further up and is then covering his face entirely, " _Mm_."

Letting him relax at first, he presses his lips together, breathing in through his nose in the small pocket of air that he receives just where his balls lie. Tony shifts again, and _then_ Loki finally pushes his tongue out and _licks_.

"Ah - " In heat as he is, the bodily lubricant automatically spreads as soon as his arousal begins to peak again, and Loki uses it immediately to help make the experience so much better. He presses his tongue in further, deeper, mouthing at Tony's skin as he does and groaning alongside him. "Oh - Oh _God_."

At first, his grinding goes unnoticed, but only because it's so subtle and slow, but as it gradually gets faster, Loki simply adapts to it and slides himself further down, licking in faster and relishing in the sound of his Omega panting and keening above him.

More fluid seeps out over his tongue, wetting it all the more to help soothe the stinging skin that there must be here - after at least seven times already. If he could -

He jerks violently when his own cock is gripped suddenly, unexpectedly, but then he smiles beneath Tony, humming into his skin just as he's brought to his own brink as well.

"Hm ... you like that?" His only answer is a groan and Tony shivers over his face, pressing back - which does restrict him of air for just a moment - until he remembers himself and slides forward once again; shaking as Loki's tongue does it's work, as his teeth nip and bite and as his lips tenderly press kisses all over every pore of his sensitive skin.

" _Loki ..._ " Grinding faster now, Tony grips Loki firmer all at the same time as well, his thighs tightening around him, "Lo - !"

Leaning back to rest on his hands instead, Tony pants into the air, hissing behind his teeth and staring up at the ceiling, until - finally - his eighth orgasm overtakes him and sends him moaning louder than before. He shakes with every limb, bumping again Loki's nose and crying out when teeth bite into him again, however accidental this time. He recovers lovingly fast, however, _just_ to lean forward and make sure Loki can join him as well.

And yes, _his_ mouth is just as glorious.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short D: It's a lot better imagining it, than it is writing tbh :L


End file.
